The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to embodiments of the claimed inventions.
Devices such as electronic mobile devices continue to increase in computing power and complexity, allowing greater and greater functionality for such devices. Handheld devices now handle computing tasks that previously required larger computing system.
For example, mobile devices are increasingly used in multi-tenant environments in which many tenant users are accessing database resources.
However, the use of mobile devices in complex environments such as multi-tenant environment creates complications in the establishment and maintenance of the workflow applications and processes on the mobile device, where changes in applications and processes may require significant changes in the computing environment.